Julian Bernardino's The Amazing World Of Gumball Parody Casts
The Amazing World of Gumball/Thomas * Gumball as Thomas * Mr. Small as Edward * Richard as Henry * Principal Brown as Gordon * Mr. Robinson as James * Darwin as Percy * Tobias as Toby * Banana Joe as Duck * Bandage Paramedics as Donald and Douglas * Larry as Oliver * Sal Left Thumb as Devious Diesel * Nicole as Emily * Molly as Molly * Bobert as Bertie * Jake (from Adventure Time) as Salty * High Five Ghost (from Regular Show) as Harold * Mr. Rex as Murdoch * Sarah as Belle * Finn (from Adventure Time) as Flynn * High Five Ghost (from Regular Show) as Harold * The Eggheads as Bill and Ben * Rachel as Flora * Harold Wilson as BoCo * Donut Sheriff as Spencer * Tina Rex as Daisy * Mrs. Robinson as Mavis * Anais as Rosie * Anton as Toad * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Sir Topham Hatt * Didi (from Rugrats) as Lady Hatt * Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Stepney * Spyro (from Spyro The Dragon) as Sarkloey * Sparx (from Spyro The Dragon) as Rheneas * Alan as Peter Sam * Ocho as Duncan * Idaho as Rusty * Razor as Sir Handel * Santa Claus as Duke * Malvin and Malcolm (from DOAWK) as Mighty Mac * Rigby (from Regular Show) as Freddie * Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mr. Percival * Mrs. Fitzgerald as Annie/Clarable * Bomb Guy as Bulgy * Carlton and Troy as Arry and Bert * Hot Dog Guy as Derek * Rob as Arthur * Jealousy as Smudger * Miss Simian as Elizabeth * Rat (The Lesseon) as S.C.Ruffey * Goomba (from Mario) as The Spiteful Breakvan * Mr. Kreese as George * Clayton as Terence * Thomas (from Regular Show) as Dennis * Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Neville * Skips (from Regular Show) as Hank * Benson (from Regular Show) as Cranky * Pops (from Regular Show) as Trevor * Penny as Lady * Rocky as Rocky * Hector as Hector * Jackie Wilson as Marion * The Virus, Prisoners, Creatures Of Forest Of Doom, and Woodland Creatures as Troublesome Trucks * Bowser (from Mario) as Diesel 10 * Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Splatter and Dodge * Robot Suitcase (from Tonic Trouble) as Bulstrode * Ice King (from Adventure Time) as D261 * Fievel (from An American Tail) as Fergus * Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Ryan * Kermit The Frog (from The Muppets) as Luke * Louie as Hiro * Granny Jojo as Old Slow Coach * Billy as Billy * Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi (from Mario) as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand * Carmen as Madge * Garfield (from Garfield) as Harvey * Mrs. Fitzgerald as Annie/Clarable * Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Jack * Masami as Isabella * Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Alfie * BMO (from Adventure Time) as Nelson * Patrick Fitzgerald as Patrick * Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Byron * Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Kelly * Rayman (from Rayman) as Oliver (Pack) * Cinnamon Bun (from Adventure Time) as Ned * Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Max and Monty * Princess Peach (from Mario) as Miss Jenny * Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Jeremy * Penny's Sister as Millie * Kenneth as The Chinese Dragon * The Astronauts (from Regular Show) as Den and Dart * Sly and Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Paxton and Norman * Ed, Edd, N Eddy (from Ed, Edd, N Eddy) as The Horrid Lorries * Roger (from 101 Dalmatians) as Victor * Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Kevin * Dr. Robotnik/Eggman (from Sonic) as The Barber * Robot Jones (from Whatever Happen to Robot Jones?) as Gator * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Policeman * Littlefoot (from The Land Before Time) as Porter * Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Sir Robert Norrway * Scarlet Overkill (from Minions) as The Stationmaster's Wife * Herb (from Minions) as The Stationmaster * Tiger (from An American Tail) as Reg The Amazing World of Gumball/TUGS * Gumball as Ten Cents * Principal Brown as Big Mac * Mr. Small as OJ * Mr. Robinson as Top Hat * Richard as Warrior * Tina as Hercules * Darwin as Sunshine * Alan as Grampus * Principal Skinners (from The Simpsons) as Captain Star * Sal Left Thumb as Zorran * The Eggheads as Zip and Zug * Carlton and Troy as Zebedee and Zak * Bowser (from Mario) as Captain Zero * Nicole as Lillie Lightship * Molly as Sally Seaplane * The Bandage Paramedics as Frank and Eddie * Juke as Lord Stinker * Hector as Izzy Gomez * Mario (from Mario) as Puffa * Luigi (from Mario) as The Goods Engine * Anais as Pearl * Tobias as Billy Shoepack * Rocky as Boomer * William as Sea Rouge * Benson (from Regular Show) as Fire Chief * Larry as Sea Rouge's Uncle * Donut Sheriff as Bluenose * Sharptooth and Red Claw (from The Land Before Time) as The Pirates * Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Burke and Blair * Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Coast Guard * Rigby (from Regular Show) as The Messenger * Ice King (from Adventure Time) as Nantucket * Godzilla (GMK Version) as Johnny Cuba * JJ Silvers (Jukebox) as Old Rusty * Yoshi (from Mario) as Little Ditcher * Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Scuttlebutt Pete * Skips (from Regular Show) as Mighty Mo * Thomas (from Regular Show) as Big Mickey * King Ghidorah (Heisei and GMK) as Kraka Toa * Garfield as Jack * The Virus as The Shrimpers * The Creatures Of Forest Of Doom and Woodland Creatures as Ghost Fleet * Kenneth as The Ghostly Galleon * Teri as The Duchess * Masami as Princess Alice * Sarah as SS Vienna * Emmet (from The Lego Movie) as The Garbage Master * Batman (from The Lego Movie) as The Quarry Master The Amazing World of Gumball/Snow White *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Snow White *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Prince Charming *Mrs. Robinson as The Evil Queen *Mr. Robinson as The Huntsman *Horrid Henry as The Magic Mirror *RIchard as Doc *Tina as Grumpy *Rocky as Happy *Mr. Small as Sleepy *Donut Sheriff as Bashful *Gumball as Sneezy *Darwin as Dopey *Joe (from Tom Sawyer (2000)) as The Wicked Witch *Carlton and Troy as The Vultures Heigh Ho, Inspired By Quiggc1's Heigh Ho Video * Ten Cents as Patch * Gromit as Pluto * Cream as Young Nala * Tails as Young Simba * Phineas as Winnie the Pooh * Ferb as Piglet * Major Monogram as Tigger * Jeremy as Rabbit * Buford as Eeyore * Clarence as Young Tantor * Amy as Young Terk * Duchess as Perdita * Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Anita Bluddle Uddle Um Dum, Inspired By Neo Burns' Bluddle Uddle Um Dum Video * Wallace as Mickey Mouse * AiAi as Aladdin * Thomas O' Malley as Rajah * Jeremy as Carpet * Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as The Kids and Cat * Scooby Doo as Dog * Agent Ed as Rex * Ten Cents as Yakko * Sally Seaplane as Dot * Daffy Duck as Donald Duck * Robby as The Seal * Tom as Cat * Jerry as Winslow * Dennis as The Pet Fish * Casey Jr as Genie * Woody, Rex, and Buzz Lightyear as The Three Guys * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket * Admiral Razorbeard as Gargamel * Butch the Cat as Azrael * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Wile E Coyote, Road Runner, and Taz Mania as The Lost Boys * Yosemite Sam as Sir Ector * Elmer Fudd as Sir Kay * Toots as Cogsworth * Johnny as Grumpy Smurf The Yodel Party, Inspired By NickyHelp's Dwarf's Yodel Party Video * The Pokemon as The Ewoks * The Digimon as The Roger Rabbit Cast * The Musketeers as The Monkeys * Lord Rogers as The Composser * Lord Rogers' Band as The Orchestra * Hugo as Hiccup's Father * Hugolina as Hiccup's Mother * AiAi as Adult Simba * MeeMee as Adult Nala * Woody, Rex, and Buzz Lightyear as The Three Stooges * Mr. Guss as Baloo * Uncle Grandpa as King Louie * Sir Handel as Young Tod * Little Toot as Young Copper * Dim as Chanticleer * Flik as Chanticleer's Buddy * Buford as Eeyore * Daffy Duck as Donald Duck * The Teensies as The Alley Cats * The Gobbos as The Robin Hood Band * Luiz as Louie * Blu as Prince Naveen * The Dishes as The Pirates * Carface as The Grand Duke of Owls * Battersby as Iago * The Dragons as The Parrots * The Mario Gang as The Monsters Inc Cast * The Beatles as The Hounds * The Indians as The Dogs * The Guests as The Party Guests * Yoshi as Pluto * Casey Jr as Prince Eric * Gromit as Eric's Canine * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * and more The Final Battle * Blossom as Beauty Stem * Buttercup as Furfoot * Bubbles as Elf Cup * Fievel Mousekewitz as Kimba The White Lion * The Land Before Time Cast as The Smurfs Crossover * Ed, Edd, n Eddy as Alvin and The Chipmunks * Stu Pickles and Drew Pickles as Mario and Luigi The Amazing World of Gumball/The Fox and the Hound *Gumball as Young Tod *Darwin as Young Copper *Sal Left Thumb as Amos Slade *Burke (from Tonic Trouble) as Chief *Richard as Adult Tod *Tina as Adult Copper *Nicole as Vixey *Molly as Big Mama *Mordecai and Rigby (from Regular Show) as Dinky and Boomer *Principal Brown as Grumpy Badger *Tobias as Porcupine *Banana Joe as Squeaks *Princess Peach (from Mario) as Widow Tweed *Godzilla (GMK Version) as The Bear *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Train Special Guests for the 3 chases (inspired by Joshua Porterfield) *Horrid Henry, Perfect Peter, Rude Ralph, and Moody Margaret as Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria *The Horrid Henry Characters as The Madagascar Cast *Ichabod Crane as Spirit *Ten Cents as Spongebob Squarepants *The Thomas and Friends Characters as The LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean Cast *The Black Dots as Themselves *Sally Seaplane as Sandy Cheeks *Croc as Bartok *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Spirit's Horse Rider *Fievel, Tiger, and Wylie Burp as Sid, Manny, and Diego *Yasha Mousekewitz as Baby *Mr. Toad as Scooby Doo *Jerry as Jaq *Nibbles as Gus *Tom as Lucifer *The TUGS Cast as The Spongebob People *Pongo as Pom Pom *Roger as Sir Hugh The Amazing World of Gumball/Tom and Jerry * Gumball as Tom * Darwin as Jerry * Tobias as Butch * Banana Joe as Nibbles * Penny as Toodles * Tina as Meathead * Richard as Spike * Nicole as Mammy Two Shoes The Amazing World of Gumball/Rayman the TV Series * Gumball as Rayman * Darwin as LacMac * Tobias as Cookie * Molly as Betina * Anais as Flips * Sal Left Thumb as Admiral Razorbeard * Drago (from HTTYD 2) as The Great Rigatoni * Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Detective Grub * Tina as Grub's Girlfriend * Kenneth as The Car Eating Monster * Thomas (Thomas and Friends) as No. 7 Train The Amazing World of Gumball/Robin Hood * Gumball as Robin Hood * Tina as Little John * Alan as Alan-A-Dale * Penny as Maid Mariam * Sal Left Thumb as Prince John * Ocho as Sir Hiss * Bluto (from Popeye) as Sheriff Of Nottingham * Darwin as Skippy * Molly as Lady Kluck Special Guests For The Phony King of England *The Characters as The FantasyFilms2013 Cast The Amazing World of Gumball/The Sword in the Stone * Gumball as Merlin * Darwin as Archimedes * Fievel (from An American Tail) as Wart * Dim (from A Bug's Life) as Sir Ector * Soos (from Gravity Falls) as Sir Pellinore * Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) as Sir Kay * Uncle Grandpa as A Guard * Mr. Gus (from Uncle Grandpa) as Black Bart * Molly as Scrulley Maid * and more Special Guests For Higitus Figitus, Higitus Figitus (Reprise), and Battle of the Dishes *The Characters as The Filip Zebic Characters The Amazing World of Gumball/Jurassic World * Banana Joe as Gary * Tobias as Zach * Richard as Owen * Nicole as Clarie * Mr. Robinson as Scott * Mrs. Robinson as Karan * Donut Sheriff as Dr. Henry Wu * Bobert as Lowery * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Zara * Mr. Small as Larry * Sal Left Thumb as Vic Hoskins * Gumball as Blue * Darwin as Charlie * The Eggheads as Echo and Delta * Tina as Rexy * Joe (from Tom Sawyer 2000) as Indominus Rex * Molly as Mosasaurus Category:Julian Bernardino